Now and Forever My Soulmate
by warriorbard
Summary: Gabrielle's lost friend returns to Potidaea. Her friend wants her to return to Athens. She must choose between her lost friend and Xena. Will she make the right choice?


"Come on Xena. Pleeeezzz?" begged Gabrielle. Gabrielle gave Xena her puppy dog look. She knew Xena could never resist. 'Not that look again,' thought Xena. Xena finally broke down. "All right, but we can only stay for a couple of days. We have to be in Amphipolis in a couple of weeks," said Xena. "Thank you, thank you!" said Gabrielle excited. She gave Xena a kiss on her cheek. "Cut that out," said Xena pulling her head away. A small smirk came across her face. She liked it when Gabrielle did that, though she would never admit it.  
  
They traveled for about an hour when they finally made it to Potidaea. Gabrielle was very excited to be going home for a couple of days. She had gotten a message from her mother that said her childhood friend had returned to Potidaea from Athens. She hadn't seen her friend in almost 10 years. "I can't wait to see Rachel. I haven't seen her in a long time," said Gabrielle. "Why don't you go ahead? I'm going to put Argo in the stables. I'll meet you at your parent's house," said Xena. "OK, but don't take to long. I want you to meet Rachel," said Gabrielle. Xena smiled. She dragged Argo to the stables while Gabrielle headed to her childhood home.  
  
The door to her parent's house was open. Gabrielle walked in. "Mother? Father? Lila?" called Gabrielle searching for her family. Her mother came walking out of Lila's bedroom. "Hello dear. So nice of you to visit us," said Gabrielle's mother. "Hello mother. It's nice to see you too," said Gabrielle giving her mother a hug. "Where's father and Lila?" asked Gabrielle. "Your father is in our room asleep. He hasn't been feeling good lately and he's been sleeping alot," said her mother. "Is he all right?" asked Gabrielle. "Yes. He will be fine after he wakes up from his short nap," said her mother. "Where's Lila?" "She went to the market with Rachel. They should be back in awhile," said Gabrielle's mother. Her father slowly walked into the room. "I thought that was my little girl," he said. "Hello daddy," said Gabrielle giving him a hug. "How are you?" asked Gabrielle. "Oh. I'm just fine. Nothing a little rest can't cure," said her father. "I see you have finally gotten rid of Xena. I'm glad. She was not a good person to be involved with," said her father. "Um...not exactly daddy. Xena's putting Argo in the stables. I wouldn't go anywhere without her," said Gabrielle. She knew her father hated Xena for taking her away and polluting her mind with violence. "Well, one day you will heed my warning Gabrielle, and then it will be to late," said her father. Just then Xena walked in. She stood there, not knowing what to say. She smiled an uncomfortable smile. "Hi," said Xena. Neither of Gabrielle's parents said anything back. Xena felt the tension that lined the room. Xena could feel Gabrielle's father's eyes peering straight into her soul, as if knowing every little detail of the past few years. "Um...I'm going to go to the tavern/inn and get me a room," said Xena turning to face Gabrielle. "If you want Gabrielle, you can stay the night here with your parents." Gabrielle smiled. Xena walked out. Gabrielle felt the rage build up inside her soul. "What is the matter with the two of you? Xena is a good person! She would never hurt me on purpose. She tries to protect me more than you know! Father, she respects you! She only wants what is best for me! I chose to go with her father! She didn't force me! It was my choice! My choice! Don't blame Xena! If you want someone to blame, blame yourselves!" said Gabrielle. Before her parents could respond, she stormed out of the house.  
  
She went to the inn to look for Xena. Gabrielle asked the innkeeper what room her friend was in. "Room 3," said the innkeeper. "Thanks," said Gabrielle. Gabrielle knocked on the room door. "Gabrielle, I thought you were going to stay with your parents," said Xena letting Gabrielle in. "I'm not staying with anyone who won't let us stay together," said Gabrielle. "And besides, we got into a fight. I don't think they want to see me right now." "Oh Gabrielle. I'm so sorry," said Xena reaching up to touch Gabrielle's cheek. Gabrielle melted into the touch. "I just wish they weren't so blinded by hate. Why can't they see that you've changed." "Somehow, I can see where they're coming from. I wouldn't want my child living the life we have," said Xena. She paused for a moment. There was more she wanted to say but she didn't know how to say it. There was a knock at the door releasing Xena from her reverie. "I'll get it," said Gabrielle. Gabrielle opened the door. "Lila," said Gabrielle giving her sister a hug. "Where's Rachel?" "She's coming. She's right behind me," said Lila. Just then Rachel walked in. Gabrielle's breath was taken away for a second. In front of her stood a beautiful woman. She had the most gorgeous red hair Gabrielle had ever seen. "Hi," said Gabrielle upon receiving her breath. "Hi," said Rachel. Gabrielle was surprised at what happened next. Rachel leaned in and gave her a long kiss. Gabrielle knew she should back away but she gave in to the kiss. Xena was shocked when she realized Gabrielle wasn't backing away. Finally, Gabrielle broke the kiss. She couldn't catch her breath. Rachel smiled. "So, what have you been up to since you left Potidaea?" asked Gabrielle regaining her breath. "Do you remember when we were younger, sitting on the pier looking out at the lake?" "Yes," said Gabrielle. "We said that our dream was to be successful bards. Well, I have fulfilled that dream Gabrielle," said Rachel. "Really?" "Yes. In Athens, I teach my students how to tell stories. They love our stories Gabrielle. People come from miles away to listen to our tales. They say they want to meet you. They want to hear you tell a story. The reason I came back was to see if you would return to Athens with me," said Rachel. Gabrielle was as much suprised, if not more than Xena. Gabrielle couldn't speak. "Well," said Gabrielle when the words returned. "It's awfully sudden. I'll have to think about it." Xena was amazed that Gabrielle would even think about leaving her. "OK, but don't take to long. I need to send word to Athens tomorrow," said Rachel. Gabrielle nodded. Rachel kissed Gabrielle on the cheek and left the room. Lila stayed behind amazed and in shock. "I'm sorry Gabrielle. I had no idea what she was planning," said Lila. "It's okay. You didn't know," said Gabrielle. She gave Lila a hug. Lila left Xena and Gabrielle alone to talk.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" asked Xena. "I don't know," replied Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, there's something I need to tell you," said Xena lowering her head. Gabrielle kneeled down beside Xena. 'Finally! Just say it Xena and I won't leave,' thought Gabrielle. She pulled Xena's chin up so that they were eye to eye. "What is it, Xena?" asked Gabrielle looking into Xena's eyes. "Sometimes I feel that I mad the wrong choice by taking you with me. I often wonder what your life would be like I weren't around. If I hadn't of stepped a foot into this village, you would still be married to Perdicus. It was because of me that he died. I have hurt you many times. I could never live with myself if I did something to you. Everyday we risk our lives to save people. Sometimes I wonder if the next fight we face will be your last. I could never bear to lose you. I would risk everything to save you." Xena paused. There were tears forming in her eyes. One lonely tear escaped. Gabrielle reached up and wiped it away. "I...I love you Gabrielle," Xena finished. Gabrielle broke into tears. "Oh Xena. How long I have waited for those words. I have often wondered the same thing Xena. What would my life be without my warrior princess? Xena, I never really loved Perdicus. It was just a way to get out of this village. When he died, I knew you were my only chance to leave. Don't blame yourself. Xena I have hurt you many times before. But love helps you to forgive those people who hurt you. You always forgave me for hurting you. I have forgiven you. It's all in the past Xena. Let's forget about the past and worry about now and our future together. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You are everything to me. My Alpha and Omega. My beginning and my end. You are now and forever my soulmate. Where you go, I go. Neither life nor death can ever separate us. My heart belongs to no one but you. Now and forever I am yours," said Gabrielle. "Oh Gabrielle. Promise me you will never leave me," cried Xena. Gabrielle smiled. "I promise," said Gabrielle. "In life or death, I will be by your side," said Xena. Xena helped Gabrielle stand up. They both stared into each other's eyes, knowing from this day forward, there souls were forever intertwined. "I love you so much Xena. More than words can say," said Gabrielle. "I love you too Gabrielle," said Xena. Their lips met passionately like fire waiting to explode. The passion flowed through both of them. The kiss became deeper and deeper. Just then Rachel walks in. "Gabrielle, there was one..." said Rachel as she saw them kissing. Xena and Gabrielle quickly stopped. "How could you?!!" yelled Rachel to Gabrielle. Rachel! Rachel!" called Gabrielle when Rachel stormed out. Gabrielle looked at Xena. "Go," said Xena. "But Xena. I don't want to leave you," said Gabrielle. "I at least think she needs to hear you say that," said Xena. Gabrielle nodded. Gabrielle turned to walk out the door. Before she left, she turned around to Xena. She gave Xena one last kiss before walking out. Xena broke away. "Go." Gabrielle obeyed.  
  
Gabrielle searched everywhere for Rachel. There was one place she missed-the lake. Gabrielle ran as fast as she could to the lake. There on the pier was Rachel, her head buried in her knees, crying. "I thought I might find you here," said Gabrielle. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" cried Rachel. "I need to talk to you," said Gabrielle. She walked over to Rachel and sat next to her. "I had almost forgotten how beautiful this place really is," said Gabrielle. "Yeah. There's no place like this in Athens," said Rachel wiping her eyes. "I guess you won't be returning to Athens with me." "I guess not," said Gabrielle. "If you were in love with Xena, then why did you kiss me back?" asked Rachel. "I don't know. I guess the kiss brought back some memories of us. Those days are in the past. I've moved on Rachel. When you left, I thought my world was crashing down around me. Then Xena walked into my life. She's my everything. I couldn't live without her. Do you know what that feels like?" asked Gabrielle. "Yes. I do. That's how I feel about you," said Rachel. "I love you Gabrielle. I always will." Gabrielle blushed. She turned her head. "I love you too Rachel. I will always love you. You were my first love, but my heart belongs to Xena. I love her with my whole being. There is no room for anyone else in my life. "Do you understand?" asked Gabrielle. Rachel nodded. "Yeah. I understand. I'm sorry I left you Gabrielle. If I had stayed, would we be together now?" asked Rachel. "Probably. Who's to say what might have happened," said Gabrielle. Gabrielle stood up. She helped Rachel up. "Just one kiss before we travel down our separate roads?" asked Rachel. Gabrielle thought. She hoped Xena hadn't followed her, knowing Xena she probably had. Gabrielle nodded. Rachel leaned in and their lips met. Gabrielle broke away. "I have to go now. Xena and I leave in the morning," said Gabrielle. Rachel nodded. She released Gabrielle's hands. Gabrielle walked away. She looked back one last time, knowing this was the last time she would ever see Rachel again. She ran back to the village.  
  
Gabrielle burst through the tavern and ran up the stairs to the room her and Xena shared. She burst into the room. Xena stood up when she saw Gabrielle. Gabrielle stopped. Xena opened her arms for an embrace. Gabrielle gladly accepted it. "I take it everything went well," said Xena. "Yes. She didn't want to kill me. She let me go. For the first time, she realized that I was in love with someone else," said Gabrielle. Xena smiled. She cupped Gabrielle's cheeks. Their lips met passionately. That night, they spent it in each other's arms, neither one willing to let the other go. Xena whispered into Gabrielle's ear, "I love you more than life itself, my beautiful bard." Gabrielle smiled. "Good, because a lifetime is all I need, my warrior princess."  
THE END 


End file.
